My Death Battle 14: Sonic VS Rainbow Dash
by Persondynamo222
Summary: It's Sega VS My Little Pony. Will Sonic out-speed Rainbow Dash? Or will Rainbow Dash leave Sonic in the dust?


(Death Battle theme starts to play)

Wiz: These two are masters of speed.

Bullet: And everyone wants to see who would win in a fight to the death.

Tech: Sonic, the overly-hyper hedgehog.

Boomstick: and Rainbow Dash of the G4 Pegasus ponies. They're Wiz, Bullet, and Tech and I'm Boomstick.

Tech: And it's up to us to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win, a Death Battle.

(Death Battle logo)

Bullet: Sonic the Hedgehog is a weird, blue hedgehog that top speed is unknown, but he did clock in at 765 mph.

**Bio**

**Height: 3'3**

**Weight: 35 lbs**

**Age: 16**

**Freedom Fighter**

**Top Speed: Unknown**

**Average of 765 mph**

**Figure 8 Technique (increases his speed)**

**Attacks &amp; Techniques**

**-Spin Attack**

**-Spin Dash**

**-Homing Attack**

**-Light-Speed-Dash**

**-Martial Arts**

**-Can burrow underground**

Tech: sonic uses multiple shields that have environmental advantages but are destroyed with one hit.

**Fire Shield**

**-Impervious to fire &amp; heat**

**-Fiery makeup**

**-Disintegrates in water**

**-Mid-Air Dash Attack**

**Lightning Shield**

**-Impervious to electricity**

**-Electric makeup**

**-Disintegrates in water**

**-Magnet Field**

**-Mid-Air Jump**

**Bubble Shield**

**-can breath underwater**

**-Water and Air makeup**

**-Bounce Attack**

**-Bouncing can increase jump height**

Boomstick: Why we keep mentioning water?

Bullet: Because he can't freaking swim.

Tech: But his ultimate power-up is not a shield at all.

Wiz: After absorbing dozens of Power Rings on his adventures, Sonic has become an embodiment of chaos. using the powers of the 7 Chaos Emeralds, Sonic can tap into their incredible powers and summon the form of Super Sonic.

**Super Form**

**-1000% power increase**

**-Automatic Flight**

**-Unlimited Stamina**

**-Invincible**

**-Positive Energy Aura**

**-Duration based on a time limit**

**Weaknesses**

**-cocky**

**-arrogant**

**-addicted to action**

**-can't swim**

Boomstick: And if you ignore him, he'll strait up leave you.

Tech: But despite his rough personality, he'll do whatever it takes to save the day.

Sonic: Oh, I like to stay but I gotta juice.

(Death Battle logo)

Tech: Rainbow Dash is a Pegasus pony from Equestria, the magical land of ponies.

Bullet &amp; Boomstick: (angry sigh)

**Bio**

**Height: Approx 4'**

**Flight School Drop Out**

**Weather Manager**

**Winner of "Best Young Flyer's Competition"**

**Unnatural Durability**

**Black Belt in Karate**

Bullet &amp; Boomstick: How does a pony learn karate, little lone master it.

(shows Applebloom failing it)

**Weather Control**

**-Can stand on clouds**

**-Can manipulate clouds**

**-Can force lightning &amp; Rain from clouds**

**-Managerial position proves mastery of this field**

**-Tornado creation and control**

**Move list**

**-Super Speed Strut**

**-Fantastic Filly Flash**

**-Cloud Barrel Weave**

**-Cloud Spinning**

**-Rainbow Dry**

**-Buccaneer Blaze (appears to be so amazing it can't be shown onscreen)**

Tech: Rainbow often brags that she's the fastest in the world, and you know what, she's right. By calculations according to this guy, (shows a brony with long hair surrounded by My Little Pony toys), Rainbow Dash can fly 5 times the speed of sound with ease.

**Attributes**

**-Brash &amp; arrogant**

**-Extremely competitive**

**-Brave &amp; loyal**

**-Athletic both on the ground &amp; in the air**

**Top Speed: 3,800 mph (nearly 5 times the speed of sound)**

Bullet &amp; Boomstick: This is a pony, a baby horse girl toy. Why is it so awesome?!

Wiz: And upon breaching mach 5, she enters hyper sonic speed to create, the Sonic Rainboom.

**Sonic Rainboom**

**-Hypersonic**

**-Instantly doubles speed to mach 10**

**Top Speed: 76,000 mph**

**-creates a rainbow**

**-Powerful shockwave**

**-Can pull 90 degree turns**

**Weaknesses**

**-Brash**

**-Arrogant**

**-sometimes cheats to get her way**

**-Can't destroy magical clouds**

Rainbow Dash: (battle scream)

(Death Battle logo)

Tech: Alright, the combatants are set, time to end this debate once and for all.

Bullet &amp; Boomstick: It's iime for a DEATH BATTLE!

(Death Battle logo)

It's a calm day in Ponyville, until a blue blur zooms by. Then it collides with Rainbow Dash. The blue blur was Sonic the Hedgehog.

Rainbow Dash: Watch it.

Sonic: Make me.

Sonic then gets up and took a fighting stance.

Announcer: FIGHT!

Rainbow dash flies towards Sonic, then goes into a karate kick. Sonic then jumps up and hits rainbow Dash with a homing attack. Then Rainbow dash gets up like she just tripped.

Rainbow Dash: Alright. It. Is. On.

Rainbow Dash then flies towards Sonic and creates a tornado around him, causing the hedgehog to fly up into the air. Then Rainbow Dash uses the tornado to fling Sonic into the water. Then at the bottom of the water, Sonic uses a Bubble Shield. He is now ticked off.

Sonic: THAT'S IT! NO MORE PLAYING AROUND!

Then the Chaos Emeralds fly towards him. Back in Ponyville, Rainbow Dash is acting like nothing happened. then she gets tackled by a yellow blur.

Rainbow Dash: WHAT THE HAY!?

Rainbow dash then gets up, only to be face to face with Super Sonic.

Sonic: You're not getting out of this alive.

Rainbow Dash: Oh crud.

She then flies up towards the sky. She then is followed by Super Sonic a few seconds later. Then up above the clouds, Rainbow Dash pushed a cloud in front of Super Sonic and creates a lightning strike, only to get punched in the face by Super Sonic. Rainbow dash then lands on a nearby cloud.

Rainbow Dash: Alright. No playing around.

Rainbow Dash then flies upwards then turns around. then a few minutes later, Rainbow Dash pulls off a Sonic Rainboom. And at that time, Sonic's Super Form wears off.

Sonic: Oh man.

Then Rainbow dash hits Sonic with the Sonic Rainboom. Then they fly off the screen to do the Buccaneer Blaze. Then the screen goes black. then cuts back to Ponyville, with a dismembered Sonic The Hedgehog next to Rainbow Dash.

Announcer: K.O!

(The left screen shows Tails crying over Sonic's dead body and the right screen shows Rainbow Dash taking care of bloody clouds from the battle.)

Tech: Well, that was interesting.

Wiz: At first, Sonic's Super Form had the upper hand, but it did have a time limit.

Boomstick: Not to mention that Rainbow Dash was faster then Sonic.

Bullet: She put the pwn, in pony.

Wiz: The winner, is Rainbow Dash.

(The next time screen is in screen.)

Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.

A little girl's voice: Hi, we're the Powerpuff Girls.

A teenage girl's voice: We're gonna use our magic to make everyone adore us.

Wiz: Bot an idea for a Death Battle? Then leave it in the comments.

Bullet: And like, subscribe to us so you can see more people fight to the death.


End file.
